Dirty Dishes
by DeviantOrchid
Summary: Arizona's at work, Callie is bored at home, what happens when an ortho god has some free time, a dirty mind and a phone in her hand?... Another two part smut/PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: So I did say I'd write a partner piece to A Not So Silent Night where Callie was to get a little somethin' somethin' in return and this is it only we are fast forwarding a year and Africa never happened nor did the 'sexual sorbet'. I write this for a certain someone who wanted them married and who has been a wicked commenter which I appreciate, so voila! Here they are as wives. Enjoy and thank you for all your lovely reviews and alerts. Who knows, if you guys like this, I may be inspired to write more. Also, text messages are written in italic, just so you know. One last thing, RockyTop is awesome.

XOXOXO

Arizona Robbins felt the iPhone in her pocket vibrate once more. It had been going off non-stop for the past fifteen minutes, all text messages from the same sender; her wife. Usually Callie text her little reminders about groceries, consultation meetings or a quick 'I love you have a good day' message. Today neither of those reasons applied. No, Calliope Torres was clearly having a somewhat slow day off at home and had decided to spice up her free time by sending risqué and inappropriate texts to her partner. Arizona's breath hitched a little at the minute stimulation she received from her coat pocket against her thigh. If only she was receiving a hell of a lot more friction somewhere else! Her breathing was already laboured and she was shifting from foot to foot in order to make the heat from between her legs more bearable. Leaning against the nurses' station, she pretended to be glancing over a patient's chart whilst subtly slipping out her phone. Did she really want to read this here? The electronic notes had been getting racier with each new vibration and the blonde wasn't sure how much longer she could handle this form of long distance torture. Because it was torture. She only had fifteen more minutes of her shift left and then she could haul ass home and reprimand her woman in the most fun way possible.

She bit her lip at the indecision. Finally resigning herself to the masochistic teasing she was inflicting upon herself, she touched the screen and opened the new text: _I'm wearing the underwear set you love. See through deep red lace. I can't wait for you to come home and peel it off me slowly using your teeth. _

Arizona's nostrils flared at the thought. She could picture the exact matching set and coupled with that delicious caramel skin, her own flesh began to feel like it was on fire. Dear God why wouldn't the time speed up when she had places to be. Not thirty seconds passed before her phone buzzed again. This time it was a picture message. Everything inside her screamed 'nooooooo do not open this', yet she couldn't help herself. Her self-control was not at its highest, especially as they were still in that amazing honeymoon period with their wedding being only five weeks ago. The peds surgeon absently toyed with the gold ring on her left hand, the engagement ring sat neatly down her sternum and circled around her heart shaped necklace, keeping her wife close at all times. Without further thought, she opened the image and coughed/spluttered nervously at the sight. There was Callie, in almost all her glory, adorning said lingerie and pulling it off better than most of the skinny assed models found in catalogues, with the words: _Just in case you needed a little help concocting that imagery…_

The 'saviour of the tiny humans' could feel the blush spread up her chest and on to her cheeks before it truly began. Was her wife trying to kill her at work? Her thumb quickly slipped across the screen typing: _stop it Calliope, _before closing the image and locking the screen. She hurriedly stuffed the offending device back into her pocket as if it were scorching hot and tried to calm her breathing. She thanked the Lord that she was not in surgery and a nurse was not checking her phone for her which often happened in the OR when they were busy. Just as she was feigning signing on one of her charts Alex Karev decided to come and bug her. He sidled up to her and observed her flushed appearance.

"Dude what's wrong with your face?"

Arizona turned to face him with a disgruntled and somewhat wrathful expression crossing her features, most of it caused by her sexual frustration and the throbbing sensation in her scrub pants. "One: you never get to call me dude, it's Doctor Robbins to you, got it?" The resident rolled his eyes. "Two: you can get that sarcastic little smirk off your face right now Karev and show some god damn respect." The man did as asked and straightened his posture. He hadn't seen his boss this pissed off with him for some time. "And finally it's none of your damn business what I'm doing. If you have finished your charting and rounds for the night then either go help someone else or go home. I don't need you lurking here and bothering me," she scolded and shut her file for emphasis, a little surprised at how harsh she sounded towards her taken aback star student or 'boy' as Calliope liked to call him. She had never really been snappy with him before but she'd also never been in the sexually crazed section of married life either. He'd seen Calliope, like _seen_ Calliope, he was sure to understand her need. But that thought alone made her want to go find a brick so she shook her neck to ward off any more of those unplesantries.

Karev stalked off like a wounded puppy kicked by its faithful master. He threw a look over his shoulder just before turning a corner as he mumbled under his breath about 'stupid peds' and the 'even stupider boss obviously on her freakin' period'. Arizona just sighed and checked her watch. Eight minutes. Eight glorious minutes and she would get changed, freshen up a little and be on her way back home to her hot, hot, _hot_ wife. Her right knee bounced giving away just how agitated and restless she really was. She picked up a pen and tapped it in time to the shaking limb. Scrunching up her eyes, the blonde tried to pry out the image Callie had etched upon her brain to no success, she could see herself pulling down those crimson straps, unclasping the hooks at the back, tossing the garment to the side as Callie's firm breasts were unleashed for her eyes only. She'd gaze at them in awe like she usually did, it was an act that couldn't be helped, she hoped it never would be. Slowly she'd bend her head down, flicking her gaze upwards as she took a rock hard nipple into her mouth and-

"Are you nervous about something Dr Robbins?" And the image went up in a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by Chief Webber's inquisitive eyes peering right back at her own. Arizona swallowed hard and tried to act a hell of a lot more nonchalant than she felt, her eyes choosing to focus on the embroidered name across the older man's lab coat in order not to water.

"No Chief. Just waiting for the end of my shift."

"I see. Are you always full of this much… _energy_ at the end of the day?" he asked, enjoying seeing the blonde doctor squirm and avoid his gaze, her problem with authority becoming abundantly clear.

The devil on her shoulder yelled at her to answer with 'only when I want to fuck my wife senseless and she's waiting at home for me', the more rational and logical angel replied for her instead. "Sometimes," she kept her answers short. This was far worse than Karev's little inquisition and now she had the Chief of Surgery questioning as to why she was so antsy and maybe he even had more sick kids for her to examine. Karev was right, stupid peds and the inability to say no to dying children.

Webber let out a deep chuckle. "Well I'm sure we can spare you for the last five minutes. Go change and head off Dr Robbins. I think you've earned it." Arizona's eyes went wide with gratitude and as she sighed with relief she dared to look him in the eye to thank him.

"Thank you Chief. Have a good night." Just as she spoke she felt that godforsaken phone make itself be known again. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and smiled half-heartedly, only one dimple making an appearance.

"You too. Oh and nice work on that pyloromyotomy, I heard you handled Avery's mistake nicely."

Arizona smiled in gratitude. Praise was sometimes hard to come by around the hospital. "Thank you Sir," she replied politely and kicked out her wheels to transport her ass faster to the locker room. Webber just smiled and shook his head, fond as he was of the peds surgeon, he was certain she'd end up in her wife's ward one of these days with those awful sneakers.

XOXOXO

Once out of her scrubs, the blonde threw on her outdoor clothes and chanced a glance at Calliope's latest wind up: _Ooh you getting feisty now babe? Am I being a bad bad girl to you? Are you gonna come home and spank me? You know how I badly I deserve it…_

No words. Arizona had no words for that. Instead she just flung the phone into her purse and made a beeline for the stairs, less chance of running into any staff who may rope her into a consult. She sprinted down the steps as if she were being chased by a movie villain and weaved through visitors, patients and colleagues to the exit, remembering to say a quick goodnight to the evening security guard Robert. She braced herself against the cool wind outside as she jogged the short distance to the apartment she shared with Callie. They had moved from the fifth floor to a larger three bedroomed apartment two floors down, Arizona got a study, Callie a pool room, both equally satisfied with their little luxuries of solitude until they needed the extra space for when their family expanded. The peds surgeon had to conclude that no longer living straight across from Mark Sloan also had its major benefits. He now came to visit instead of intrude, he ate breakfast with them once a week instead of stealing their food, he also took no for an answer instead of disrespectful disregard and kept his distance when they needed spouse time alone.

Arizona greeted their doorman with a small wave and a polite hello. Normally she'd have a chat with Justin, he was a sweet guy but tonight she just couldn't. She was still very much on edge, arousal collecting in her underwear at the mere thought of Callie waiting for her all tanned and gorgeous on their King size bed, the rouge of her bra and boy shorts contrasting beautifully with the green sheets. Those had been a compromise as Callie had argued for dark blue, Arizona for pale yellow; the walls however were still an ugly shade of grey as neither could find an agreeable alternative that suited both yet.

The fucking wall colour could wait for now though. Arizona pushed the elevator button like it was a game of Hungry Hungry Hippos and tapped her foot impatiently. The ding arrived upon welcome ears and the doors creaked open revealing yet another possible interruption to her homeward journey. Sloan's smirk was evident as he noticed the particular rush the blonde woman was in to go up, probably so she could go down on Torres he thought, licking his lips at that mental picture. The pale woman stepped into the elevator and vigorously shoved a shocked Mark out.

"Hi Mark bye Mark," she stated as she pushed the button to the third floor and watched him stare at her incredulously before the metal sections combined and blocked out his face altogether. Not even the sleazy man-whore best friend was going to stop her now.

Humming impatiently, Arizona finally arrived at her floor, the ten seconds being the longest of her life as she speed walked through the corridor to apartment 310. At the blue door, she fetched out a mirror from her bag and checked her hair and make-up, both could be better but she rocked the tousled look and Callie didn't seem to like the overdone look anyway. Adding some mint lip balm to her rosy mouth, she unlocked her front door and waltzed into the adjoining kitchen and living room. The sight she found was not what she had expected.

"Seriously?" The blonde half yelled. "You're doing dishes, in clothes! What happened to my half naked wife who's been working me up all day with her little messages that she obviously found freakin' amusing? Do you know how quickly I got here?" Callie's vocab had finally started wearing off on Arizona.

The Latina looked over her shoulder from her spot in the sink. Everything was going to plan. Work up her wife, have her find this scenario, get her mad, have extra hot sex, Yep. Always a winning method.

"Well not fast enough. I got bored. And cold so thought I'd do some dishes in the meantime," Callie shrugged and turned away, her back to Arizona.

"Do you even have the underwear still on?" Arizona asked, finally taking off her coat and setting down her purse near the couch.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Callie asked suggestively, slightly bending over a little more to highlight her amazing dark denim clad ass. She knew her wife had a thing for a fine behind.

The peds surgeon narrowed her eyes warily. Was she being played? She knew Callie liked when they had sex that was a little bit rough with plenty of passion. Well, either way, played or not, Arizona was going to give it to her just like she wanted. She'd take the bait this time; she was too far gone in her own state of arousal not to. She strolled; well more like stalked up to her intended prey, zooming in on the curve of her wife's hips, the lines of her breasts confined within a fitted black tee and up to the tanned neck that was exposed to her wanton tongue. She still didn't know how anyone could make a ponytail sexy like Calliope could.

The brunette barely had her hands in the soapy water and instead stood still with a shit eating grin plastered across her face which her wife fortunately could not see. The next thing she felt was the sensation of two firm breasts pushed up against her back and two warm arms encircling her waist. Small wisps of ebony shook as Arizona's breath brushed her ear.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Calliope?" the blonde asked breathily, her tone laden with want. Callie shook her head, her ponytail swishing with the movement. Arizona's hands began to wander with curiosity. She slid them under the black material and forced them slowly northwards making sure to follow all those natural dips and swerves of the Latina's skin. Her eyes were glued to the neck and the slight sight of the right side of Callie's face. As she neared the swell of her wife's breasts she stuck her tongue out and traced a path along the jugular vein. Callie's head tipped to the left and her hands rose to grip the edge of the sink, her platinum wedding band clinking against the stainless steel.

"Maybe I should work you up like you did to me. Make you beg me for it. Make you unbearably wet. Throbbing…hot…needy with want," she husked against the mocha flesh. The ortho surgeon's eyes fluttered close, her grip tightened as she pushed her hips back against Arizona's groin. Fuck she loved a dirty mouth, the one attached to the woman behind her in particular. "Is that what you want huh?" The brunette sucked in a breath. Her game almost forgotten as her body began grinding back in circular motions, hoping for some form of friction.

"Answer me," Arizona demanded. She titled her head upwards and bit into the fleshy lobe, their height difference making her angle perfect to cause pain but not agony. The Latina hissed a strained 'maybe,' and grabbed for Arizona's left hip, her wet hand soaking the denim below. The blonde laughed tauntingly and removed the grip her wife had on her side, replacing the arm on the front of the sink.

"For being a bad girl Calliope I believe you should be punished although you're not going to enjoy it as much as a hard spanking and we both know how turned on that makes you don't we?" Arizona was cat like in her toying; her mouse did little to object the control inflicted upon her and just nodded in agreement. "Keep your hands there or I won't fuck you. Understand?" Arizona squeezed her partner's laced covered breasts, enjoying their heavy weight in her hands and the way Callie's nipples pebbled instantly under her ministrations. The Latina nodded eagerly, her hands already itching to fly behind her head and grab a fistful of golden hair yet she knew that it would do little to help get her wife's hands down her jeans quicker.

Arizona's teeth and lips once again pressed tightly against Callie's neck, her fingertips digging in harshly on the Latina's chest, both women rigid with want as she spoke confidently against the hot flesh. "You are going to stay silent Calliope and I mean silent. Not one fucking peep shall leave your lips until I say so. You make a noise; I don't touch you for ten seconds." This time there was no question, it was an order and one which made the brunette's knees tremble in anticipation. She stood strong and nodded twice, not trusting her voice to not break and prove to her wife just how much she was getting under her skin.

"Good. Ready?" Callie shook her head in agreement again; inhaling quickly as Arizona suddenly thrust her hands under the red lace and tweaked her hardened buds roughly between her fingers. "Then let this game begin," Arizona taunted leaving Callie wondering just how burnt she was going to get playing with Arizona's fire…

A/N: I like doing two parters, don' be mad. Reviews welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Thanks again for all the positive reviews/alerts/suggestions to get my ass in gear and finish hehe. Much appreciated. Hope you are ready for part two. It's gonna be NSWF and perhaps the dirtiest chapter I've written yet. If you like it let me know!

_XOXOXO_

"_Good. Ready?" Callie shook her head in agreement again; inhaling quickly as Arizona suddenly thrust her hands under the red lace and tweaked her hardened buds roughly between her fingers. "Then let this game begin," Arizona taunted leaving Callie wondering just how burnt she was going to get playing with Arizona's fire… _

XOXOXO

Arizona's hands burned a formidable pathway across the Latina's chest, taking what was considered hers and feeling completely unapologetic in the process. She moulded the flesh, taking care to alternate the sensations from feather light to fiery possessiveness. Her teeth came out to play on Callie's neck when her fingers once again found the mocha nipples under their touch. She could feel the intake of breath Callie took, her back arching forward, bending towards the sink like a boomerang but Arizona held her steady and grasped one hip with one hand, determined to remain in full control.

That is what happened with a type A personality. Arizona needed to know where she stood at all times and yet even though she was married to the most miraculous woman who complemented her in most ways, she still felt the urge to let this unruly uncontrollable side out now and again. She had to feel wanted, needed, desired, necessary and Callie gave that to her and more. Standing there together, even with one of the woman asserting her dominance, they were equals in a partnership that contained a harmonious balance. They had finally learnt to communicate and listen and this was the payback; a mature, difficult and trying at times, but wholly worth it loving relationship.

Now though, Arizona couldn't think about how far they had come, she could only think about the moans that were being repressed thanks to her ardent touch. She licked the underside of Callie's mandible.

"You feel that yet baby? You starting to feel just a fraction of what you've done to me?"

Because she was rendered mute and almost immobilised in this challenge, the brunette just bit her bottom lip harshly and gripped tighter against their countertop.

"It really is a pity," the paler woman retorted, "you can't feel just how wet you've made me. I'm soaking Calliope. All. Because. Of. You." She nipped at the caramel flesh on her wife's shoulder to punctuate her sentiment. Slight teeth marks left erotic indentations for them to bestow later with humour and delight.

Callie was struggling. Like _really _struggling with this task. She was used to letting go with Arizona, being inhibited and free with their lovemaking even if it was raw fucking or sexual games they were partaking in and now she couldn't. It was titillating and honest to God frustrating as hell to be in her predicament. She wanted to moan, let her lover know just how good those hands were in playing her body but she was bound by agreement to remain quiet. However Arizona was astute. She could quite easily grasp what turned her partner on; experience played its part but listening to her other senses had perfected their symbiotic relationship.

The blonde upped the ante by tugging on the black t-shirt and lifting in unceremoniously upwards towards the Latina's head.

"This has to go. I need these out," the blonde husked into her wife's ear. Inch by inch of the orthopod's form was revealed as she peeled the material up. Callie was given permission to let go of the sink as she reached her arms upwards to aid the blonde in shedding the unwanted top. Arizona didn't notice where she threw it as she tossed the offending item over her shoulder. She wasted little time in removing the only item that was left behind on her wife's torso letting it join the other piece on the floor.

Callie could only rely on the feeling of Arizona's heartbeat thudding violently against her back, the even inhalation of breaths contradicting the shorter woman's emotions. She could envision the peds surgeon's body pressed tightly to her own. Those long shapely legs encased within their denim prison. Those amazingly pert breasts held captive against their will. Her fingers longed to touch the forbidden ivory skin that she had craved all day. She could never have enough. She wondered briefly if it would always be this way, logic told her no, faith in their desires screamed at her yes.

Two hands skilfully made their way across the planes of tanned skin, gently caressing the smoothness beneath them, branding ownership as they travelled over shapely shoulders and ribs.

"You are mine. You are fucking mine Calliope. No one else can touch you this way. Do you hear me?" Callie let out the faintest whimper. Arizona asserting her dominance like this always pushed her to new limits. Arizona proved her point by thrusting Callie's head downwards, her chin almost touching her chest. "I heard that baby, now you can stand there thinking about what you have done." Arizona took a step backward and admired her handiwork. She witnessed Callie's chest pumping outwards, her breathing obviously doubled as she strived to cope with the want she felt occurring through her craving body. Knuckles paled at the joints in strain of gripping the surface so tightly. Callie was battling with her inner sexual demon and losing badly it seemed.

Ten seconds passed. To Callie they felt like an eternity. She longed for her wife's hands to return to her skin, to feel their burning affect upon her once more, aiming to aid her, soother her, relieve her. Arizona kept her word and returned to her position.

"You going to behave?" Callie nodded affirmatively. "Good, you're learning my love," the blonde whispered into the shell of her ear.

Arizona moved south, her hands following Callie's curves down her hips, gripping tightly and aggressively. Callie wondered if she would leave bruises. As quick as the thought came it disappeared with the Latina deciding she wouldn't fucking care. She wanted a reminder of tonight. She wanted to be branded.

Fingers fumbled momentarily with Callie's jean button and zipper. Once loosened, the blonde did not dive in so to speak. No. She knew by now that Callie would want it over with, hard and quick. She was teetering on the edge at the moment. Arizona was certain that within 120 seconds, she could have the Latina coming in her hand. But she didn't want that. What was the point in instant gratification right now? Where was hers earlier at work?

The paler woman grabbed Callie by the hair and forcefully pulled her neck to the left exposing her jugular fuller. She grazed her teeth over the skin vampirically, threatening to bite down at any given moment. The brunette stifled her moan and let her wife have her way.

"You taste so good," Arizona hissed, licking once again, poking her tongue out to saviour the salty sheen that had developed on the tanned surface. "I can never get enough of you."

Arizona began to focus on the expanse of back she was being offered. She traced the well-defined muscles that developed with hours of bending and twisting in surgery, muscles that helped the ortho surgeon reduce shoulders, re-break femurs, and mend ankles. The blonde was in awe of this back. It was perhaps her most favourite part of Callie, an intimate area that oozed femininity yet remained strong and a place that she had spent many hours massaging away the knots and kinks the stresses of work had brought about.

The back arched beneath her masterful hands as they wandered lower and played with the denim waistband. Arizona cheekily slipped her hands under the underwear and cupped Callie's ass firmly, squeezing another favourite area. The Latina ground against the feeling, eager to spur her partner on in hopes of one of those hands reaching around to the front and feeling the copious amounts of liquid collected there. Arizona was in heaven, blissfully lost in feeling her wife's silky skin, worshipping and claiming the surface, Callie however was in hell, needing more, frustrated beyond means that she couldn't even see her partner, pissed off that she started this game in the first place. She was fed up and taking the control back.

Arizona felt the muscles tense in Callie's lower back and felt the jerk of her upper body righting itself fully. She was going to turn around. With her quick reflexes Arizona pushed her body forward with a fair amount of strength and forced Callie's completely against the sink, her groin keeping the other woman's hips in a locked position. The sound of Callie's knees connecting with the cupboard filled the room.

"Don't even think about it," the paler woman barked. Callie's teeth gritted together in annoyance. Arizona was surprisingly strong for her size, something they usually enjoyed in the bedroom. Now it was just a hindrance for the Latina.

The blonde followed the length of Callie's arms and felt for her wrists. She massaged the tender spot on the underside with her thumbs, feeling the rapid pulse pumping blood through Callie's system. She knew that she had angered her wife with her dominance and smiled wickedly.

"You are not going anywhere Calliope," she uttered, sending goose bumps up the naked top half of Callie's body. Arizona felt it was time to step it up a notch and explored more skin until she came to a bellybutton resting on a supple midriff. She teased southwards slowly, listening for more sharp intakes of breath and wondering how long this game would last. Once satisfied that Callie would stay put, she peeled down the orthopod's pants and red lace to mid-thigh, leaving a tantalising show of flesh uncovered. Taking in the view and appreciating the sight, Arizona bent down on to her knees and slowly pushed the materials down further, kissing each new patch of skin revealed. Her tongue licked a hot wet path down behind a knee where she nipped and sucked until a dark spot left its mark. Callie could do little to stop the groan erupting and at once chastised herself for being so weak when it did indeed slip. Arizona's eyes shot up and she leaned back on her haunches, counting the seconds in her head as Callie stood shaking in exasperation.

The brunette felt bare. It was more than just being completely naked, she was vulnerable in this position and although she was no prude when it came to sex, Callie was quite certain she wouldn't have let anyone else in her past do this to her aside Arizona. Instead of nervous she felt desired. She knew she wasn't a skinny woman by any means but the way Arizona's body reverently and frantically raked over her own made her feel beautiful inside and out and her love for her wife doubled.

Arizona gently stood and palmed her wife's breasts, groping with the exact amount of pressure she knew would drive Callie crazy. She thumbed the hardened peaks and rolled them against her fingertips, eager to hear the loud exhale Callie omitted at the touch.

"Very good," she praised at the lack of words. "I'll reward you for that." And reward she did. Gingerly, Arizona crept her right hand down Callie's abdomen, studying the side of her face, watching any reaction as she carefully began to feel the trimmed hairs at her mound. The Latina's eyes closed at the contact and she bit her lip to refrain from making any noise. Further and further it inched until the hand's prize of lubrication was felt and Arizona herself groaned at the wondrous moisture her wife had produced. Obviously this little battle had created the perfect effect.

"Fuck you're so wet baby so wet," Arizona purred in praise of her damp treasure as she slid two fingers back and forth through Callie's arousal. On purpose, she missed rubbing her partner's clit and opted to just feel all of Callie's external core, playing with engorged lips and stroking the wanton flesh. More arousal spilt from the brunette's opening as Arizona cupped the slippery mound. "This is mine. You understand me? Only I can touch you here, look at you here, lick you here…" Callie's head bent drastically forward and her shoulders began to cave leaving her breathing incessantly and curved against the stainless steel worktop. Elbows resting precariously on the surface. She wanted to scream at her wife. Beg her. Force her. Anything to get those magnificent fingers inside immediately.

Arizona grinned at the sight of her wife going out of her mind with lust. She had really had her fill of teasing the poor woman but it wasn't often that Callie was so passive and did little to fight for the dominating position. Two tops made for a very passionate and interesting sex life. Taking pity, she glided her fingers through and slipped them barely inside. The Latina whimpered audibly and berated herself something fierce. "No!" She screamed as Arizona removed her hand. The blonde chuckled deeply and stood firm against her writhing partner.

"One, two, three," she counted off, watching the rage dance across her wife's face and leave an imprint of red on her cheeks. Once she reached ten she waited for a second and then deviously forced three of her fingers back inside at an alarming pace, this time from behind. Callie somewhat buckled and laid her head against her arms, teeth biting her own skin to withhold making any sound. Arizona's left hand which had been toying with a heavy breast left its hold and swung backwards before hitting the firm flesh of Callie's backside, the stinging noise echoing off the walls. Immediately Callie's teeth bit into herself and pricked the skin hard enough for small droplets of blood to rise to the surface. Why oh why had she mentioned spanking in her text? Why the fuck had she started those texts altogether? The familiar feeling of Arizona's fingers massaging deep with in her answered her own questions as the stimulation became more intense and almost unbelievable in the pleasure it expelled.

"Take it," Arizona growled as she thrust harder into the backside pressed tightly against her groin, only her hand between them causing any space. "This is what you wanted. So you're going to take it Calliope. God you're so fucking tight for me." Arizona quickly found a rhythm that would leave her wife reeling yet wouldn't send her over the edge into an orgasm just yet. She squeezed the ass cheek once more before preparing it for another heavy smack.

The pain increased the throbbing of Callie's clit. Each nerve was on fire as Arizona took her to insanity and beyond. She was close to removing one of he own hands and playing with herself to finish the job after the second spank, maybe Arizona was too involved in fucking her to notice her movement? Just as she worked up the courage Arizona moved her left hand and completed the action for her as if reading her mind. With the new contact Callie's nostrils flared and air whooshed out as she willed her legs to keep standing.

With her right buried in Callie's sex, Arizona's left hand rubbed tight circles on the Latina's engorged bud, a sure fire way to get the powerless woman off as she bent over and pushed her own body into the naked curve of her wife's.

"You like that baby?" Callie concealed her grunt, nostrils pushed into her arm. "You like feeling me so deep inside of you?" Arizona inserted her thigh behind her hand increasing the force that was driving into the Latina. She could feel the velvet walls begin to contract and suck her in further, pulling her prisoner. She kept the movements of her left hand rapid, delivering the satisfying friction needed as her forehead rested against Callie's sweat laden spine. She was panting heavily herself as her hands worked their magic on the body below. Each thrust taking her deeper, the positioning being perfect and Arizona had to admit she was always a fan of taking a woman from behind. Something about the control and view just pushed her buttons.

Callie was close. So Fucking. Close. Her mouth was open and her eyes squeezed so very tightly as she whined and moaned into her caramel limb, still frightened that Arizona would punish her if she let go out loud. She could feel the contractions in her core beginning to increase, the arousal pouring from her slick entrance and coating her lover's hand, a treat she knew Arizona would lick off later like an ice cream cone. She focused solely on the feeling of her soul separating from her body. It was like an emotional transcendence to a new realm. Her body shuddered as she felt the feeling intensely corrupt her senses until she was left breathless and straining to breathe.

Arizona kept thrusting her hips as she felt her wife go rigid. This is the moment she would usually earn a loud feral groan that signalled Callie's orgasm. Liquid erupted down her fingers leaving a sticky coating as the Latina shook almost violently against the worktop. Arizona began to slow her left hand on the newly extra sensitive nub, keeping her rhythm flowing to extend the pleasure as her right hand found movement difficult with muscles clamping her fingers snugly.

Callie panted harshly as her limbs suffered from a new found stiffness and soreness she hadn't noticed until now. Her left arm suddenly throbbed from the pain her own teeth had inflicted. She felt Arizona still inside of her but remain there obviously unwilling to pull out just yet. Soft sweet kisses were laid upon the salty flesh at the base of her neck where her ponytail had been swept to the side. "You can talk now beautiful. And move," Arizona whispered as she helped Callie stand upright, hand grasping a tanned hip in support.

"Arizona…" The name came out hoarse and rough.

"What?" The blonde answered, carefully pulling her fingers free from their warm and wet encampment and then relishing the delicious taste left behind.

"That was…I don't know what that was," Callie laughed softly as she evened out her breathing, shock and joy now registering at the passionate act.

"I know. I'm that good huh?" Arizona jokingly asked, her cheek pressed against a clammy scapula. Callie turned around and half collapsed into her wife's arms, her own head finding safety in a flushed pink neck.

"You are _so_ much better than good. Maybe even awesome. But that was a onetime thing."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona asked with surprise, perhaps her pushiness hadn't been as well received as she thought.

"Mmhmm yeah, I can't take the silent thing, look." Callie lifted up her bust arm, the blood having left a rouge trail to the left. Her cocoa eyes connected with concerned cerulean as they gazed upon the other close up for the first time that night.

"Oh my God, are you ok? Is that your teeth marks?" Arizona asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Callie chuckled. "It was that or you'd stop. Good job it wasn't my million dollar hands that got injured," the Latina jested, wiggling said hands under Arizona's sheer shirt.

"Mmm," the blonde moaned, "maybe you should show me just why those fingers are insured." Callie grinned devilishly and pushed her wife towards their bedroom.

"Gladly," she answered and pulled the shorter woman into their first kiss, neither noticing nor caring about the miscellaneous objects that fell to the ground as they clambered through the apartment, eager to continue their love elsewhere.

A/N: So there's part 2. A little more adventurous than my other stuff, I hope you like it. Reviews = confidence for me. Thanks! Also I didn't really proof-read so apologies for any mistakes made. I'm on the wine!


End file.
